All For One
by katelynfinn
Summary: [Delivering the plot of Tomb Raider (2013) with an added, female crew member.] As Lara Croft treks her way through the wretched soil of Yamatai, her friend and fellow crewmember, Katelyn Mason (OC), aids her during her quests and trials in an attempt to get her and everyone else off the cursed island. OCx? Larax?
1. Pilot

AN: I've been obsessed with this game ever since I bought it and, of course, needed to make my returning fanfic about it. I've looked around on here for an OC Tomb Raider, but I guess it's too new of a game. I know how much I love OCs, so I wanted to do one. Also, for romance, all I've seen for this particular game are Lara/Sam and I'm not too into that (not judging, I've still read a couple) and I want to make things realistic, yet just as crazy as the game. I do not own Tomb Raider™ or the characters. I only own Katelyn Mason. I know it seems slow and nothing ties in yet, but it will! I promise! R&R!

* * *

**All For One**

_Chapter 1: Pilot_

"Wake up!"

Eyes opened wide with panic, a heartbeat thumped out of tune and a nose was met quickly, and painfully, with the lens of a high-definition video camera. "Oh my God…" A girl muffled, her nose clenched inside her hands.

"Hah! Serves you right… sleeping on the job!" Another girl, about the same size said, playing with a strand of her victim's hair in one hand, and an open, recording, video camera in the other.

"What job? We haven't even left the harbor yet." The girl let go of her nose and looked up at the other.

"Gee, Katelyn, you're sure impatient…" The girl smiled and looked down in return. As she continued to twirl Katelyn's light brown, highlighted hair, she looked up at the doorway. "Do you think I should try and get Lara out of her room? She said she would join us in here forty-five minutes ago."

"You could. Doubt she would though. She's been buried deep in her research ever since we boarded the Endurance."

"I know, huh?" The girl tapped Katelyn on the shoulder, signaling her to move so she could stand, in which Katelyn obliged. "I'm going to go check on her. I'll see you later!" She smiled, raising a hand as a gesture before she left the room.

"See you, Sam." Katelyn watched as Sam left, repositioning herself on the small twin-sized cot and letting the sound and salty smell of the sea put her back to sleep.

* * *

Sam stood out the doorway of another room, looking down at her video camera and pressing 'Record' before entering. With a smirk she pulled the camera up to her eyes as she proceeded to record another woman who was sitting a desk, buried in her work.

"Here's the soon-to-be world famous archaeologist, Lara Croft, in her native habitat." Sam chimed as she pulled the camera up to a mirror, reflecting her own image. "She's on the hunt for the lost Kingdom of Yamatai, home to the fabulous Himiko "Mythical Sun Queen" and ancestor of yours truly."

"Sam, this is serious." The girl, Lara, said while containing a small amount of laughter.

"Oh, sweetie, I know. I'm just trying to lighten the mood here. Everyone's so on-edge. What are you so worried about?" Sam Nishimura was always so cheery and happy-go-lucky. She chose to go on this expedition not only to document it, but also because both Katelyn Mason and Lara Croft were her close friends.

"I'm close to something. I'm sure of it. I just don't know if the others will listen…or even if they should." Lara laid back into the chair, looking down.

"Lara, you know this stuff better than anyone. Seriously! I'm not saying this to make you feel better! I trust you, Katelyn trusts you… Roth trusts you. You got this. Now let's take a break, okay?"

"Okay…okay… and Sam, …thanks."

Sam gave Lara small wink before exiting her room and pulling the camera up to her own face. "She's not always this serious, you know?"

End Recording.

* * *

Hazel eyes opened to the sound of waves and the calling of seagulls. It sounded like the ship was moving.

Katelyn quickly sat up and looked out of the porthole to see open water and a clear sky. The water was so blue and it looked like it stretched forever. She smiled and climbed got off the bed, having to balance herself for the ship was shaky. She walked out into the hallway; casually strolling down until she noticed a bedroom door was opened: the bedroom of her mentor, Conrad Roth.

Roth has always been the strict, father-figure type. He started to mentor Lara when she was a little girl; her love of travels and historical findings grew even more when her father introduced him to her. Katelyn met Roth at a dinner party that the Crofts' were hosting at their luxurious Croft Manor.

He would always bring books and ancient artifacts with him that the girls could play with. He brought back a necklace from an expedition in Thailand, which the girls would take turns hiding around the manor for the other to find.

Once Lara's parents passed away, Roth watched over her. He made a promise to Lara's father that he would always protect her and he swore he would.

He quickly took Katelyn under his wing when her father moved to Northern California and her mother was too busy with her younger siblings. In some way, they were the light of his life. He had always wanted a daughter and now he has two.

Katelyn leaned towards the door, knocking on it with the back of her hand. "Roth?"

"Come in…" She heard him bellow. She stepped inside slowly.

"I was just checking on you…haven't heard or seen you in hours…" She walked towards the desk he was sitting at, him looking up at her as she inched closer.

"I'm fine, love." He rested an elbow on his knee. "Did you need something?"

Katelyn took a quick glance at all of the maps and research on the desk, kind of feeling bad for coming in for no reason and breaking his concentration. "No… just visiting."

"You sure?" Roth asked sincerely, which didn't sound too genuine with his cold, harsh Scottish tongue.

"Yes."

He turned back to his work, continuing to skim papers and mark areas on the map with red X's and circles. "Is the food ready yet?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at Katelyn.

"I'm not sure. I'll go check…" Katelyn backed up slightly before turning around and walking out the door, closing it slightly like it was before. She stood there for a while, taking a few deep breaths. This trip was real and for some reason, it was making her a little nervous. She choked it up to seasickness and continued down the hallway to the kitchen.

* * *

Loud and obnoxious socializing could be heard echoing through the halls of the Endurance. The sounds of pots, pans and plates shuffling and people laughing, arguing and hollering filled the kitchen.

"How could you suggest I'm not serious about this expedition? Lara, Katelyn, it's not just Sam's family money, I put my savings on the line too."

"We all got some sort of stake in this. The fundings won't last forever, Whitman." Reyes chimed in.

"That's precisely why we should push east, not west!" Lara exclaimed to Whitman.

"No one believes Yama…" Whitman looked back at Roth and Grim who were being over-exuberant about their football teams, "No one believes Yamatai's that far east. The books simply don't support it!" He said as he laid his hands across an open map.

"Well, whoever wrote those books never found Yamatai." Sam chirped, feeling as if she needed to get a word out there, not caring if she was heard or not.

"I talked to Roth about this, there's no point in following other people's footsteps, Dr. Whitman." Lara said.

"We are sure of this." Katelyn said, causing Lara to look over. She extended an arm, "It may seem like a hunch, but you have to trust us on this. Going through the Dragon's Triangle is the only way of getting to the Yamatai with the money we've got!"

Silence.

"I refuse to bet my reputation on your hunch. I'm the lead archaeologist here." Whitman pointed downwards, as if to shut down Lara and Katelyn's theory completely.

"An' when was the last time you were in the field without a TV crew behind you?" Grim said while looking up from behind the counter.

Whitman slowly turned around to retort, "I've got thirty years experience, two PhDs, one in East-Asian history, so why don't you just stick to boats, Mr. Grim?" Everyone had their eyes on Whitman; he didn't care what came out of his mouth. He thinks he is this big time archaeologist because he has his own reality show. Burning bridges is something he's better at. He should have received a PhD in that.

"Ship. It's a ship, Dr. Whitman. Don't need a PhD to know that!" Grim retorted.

"Look, like we said: going east will take us directly into the Dragon's Triangle. That's where we need to go." Lara interrupted the two.

Jonah walked over, placing some food down onto the table. "Girls, my Little Birds, I'd follow you almost anywhere, but that place has a bad energy."

"Bad storms more like. Makes the Bermuda Triangle look like Disney World…heh, sign me up." Alex said, while looking at the others after glancing at his computer.

Lara continued her composure, "The stories about Himiko say she could summon storms. Myths are usually based on some version of the truth. What if Yamatai was somewhere in the Triangle itself?"

Whitman crossed his arms.

"Look. This is the satellite imagery from inside the Dragon's Triangle." Alex turned his computer so everyone could see the weather images.

"That doesn't look good." Sam said.

Grim walked over to look at the screen. "If it's wet, I can sail on it."

"Oh, don't tell me you're seriously con.." Whitman was about to have another tantrum when Roth slammed his hand on the table and stood up, making his way over to the full table.

"Enough! Reyes is right. We don't have the funds to piss about. It's now or never. Lara and Katelyn are offering fresh ideas and a plan." Lara and Katelyn both smiled a little and looked at each other. "I'm the captain here, it's my decision. We're going into the Dragon's Triangle."

Whitman picked up his bowl and walked back into the kitchen. "Why am I even here?"

Everyone watched Whitman take his dramatic exit until Roth nodded to the girls, who quickly walked over; Lara on his right and Katelyn on his left. "Go on, show us the plan."

* * *

**Dragon's Triangle, South of Japan**

**23:00**

_A famous explorer once said… _

… _that the extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are. _

_I'd finally set out to make my mark; to find adventure. _

_But, instead… adventure found me. _

Lara sat on her cot, listening to music on her phone. She hummed the tune ever so often and then got back to looking up more about Himiko and Yamatai on Google.

All of a sudden, the ship's alarm went off and it was loud enough for her to hear through her headphones. The ship elevated over a wave as Lara got off of her bed.

* * *

Katelyn's eyes opened as an ear-piercing alarm went off on the ship. She had fallen asleep and was only asleep for about thirty minutes before it went off. For some reason she had an uneasy feeling even before it did. The way the ship felt and swayed; she didn't think it was normal. Roth walked in to both of their rooms an hour prior to tell them it would be shaky, but everything would be okay.

Katelyn pushed herself up and off the bed, walking into the hallway to go talk to Lara or anyone she could be in company with.

The ship took a sharp turn and Katelyn flew into the wall. She got up quickly and stumbled to Roth's room, since it was two doors down from hers. "Roth!" She hung onto the doorframe to see that he wasn't in there. She pushed herself off the frame and attempted to make her way farther down the hallway, but the ship took another sharp turn and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Lara flew against the wall, hitting the side of her head against it and expressively groaned as small trinkets fell on top of her. She needed to get out of there. She limped outside her door into the hallway, only to be greeted with overbearing amounts of water.

She held her hands up in front of her face as the water pushed her under. She tried her hardest to grab something and thankfully grasped a ladder.

_In our darkest moments…_

With its help, she pulled herself above water to take a deep breath. She was underneath a porthole and it was closed. The water would not allow her to open it.

"Help!" She banged against it as she began to cough. The water swallowed her completely and she was now engulfed with water with no oxygen. She made another attempt to call for help, but she couldn't even hear herself. All she could see were red lights from the sirens and bubbles trying to make it to a surface that didn't exist. She lost consciousness and started to sink.

* * *

At a full sprint, Katelyn ran down the hallways of the ship. She wasn't sure where she was headed for fear took over her whole entire body. Every couple feet she would stumble and slip on the water that had entered the ship. A large crack could be heard and the whole ship started to spin. Katelyn, once again, flew against a wall.

"Kate!" She could faintly hear someone calling for her through the howling wind and the crashing of water.

"Jonah!" She screamed.

Jonah reached his hand out to her.

Katelyn extended her arm and couldn't reach him.

"You're going to have to jump!"

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" He yelled, continuing to hold his hand out.

After much hesitation, Katelyn backed up as much as she could and bent her knees, readying herself to run and jump. She took her first step to jump when the platform she was standing on completely collapsed beneath, sending her sliding down the wet, completely sideways hallway of the Endurance.

_when life flashes before us…_

She screamed as she fell and groaned as she made impact. She turned to her stomach as she was sliding farther and farther away from the only person she thought could save her.

"No!"

"Jonah!"

"Kate!" He watched as she slid down the hall into complete darkness.

_we find something;_

Kate felt arms wrap around her waist and she gasped as she was relieved from falling to the water beneath her.

"I got you!" Roth pulled her into the room and pushed her forwards, ushering her to keep running as the ship continued to collapse.

"Roth!"

"Go!"

Katelyn narrowed her eyebrows and turned to run, dodging her way down the ship as Roth ran behind her, but he soon turned a corner. She looked over her shoulder and saw he wasn't behind her, but followed his orders. She kept running.

* * *

_something that keeps us going…_

Lara burst through the porthole, gasping for breath. She quickly pulled herself up and looked up to see Roth on the other side of the completely split ship. He waved his hand to her, signaling her to move towards him.

_something that pushes us._

She looked down and ganged the courage to pull through. Lara got up and made a full sprint down the hallway, dodging water and equipment that had made its way loose during the wreck. She leaped with everything in her to close the gap between her and Roth.

Roth grabbed her arm, attempting to pull her up.

"Roth!"

Roth tried to pull, but couldn't. He lost grip of her. He hollered as he watched Lara fall into the water below him.

"No, Lara!" He looked over the side to see if he could see her come up from the water, but couldn't find her.

The ship jerked, knocking Roth to the ground. He got up and continued his way down the ship as it fell piece by piece into the treacherous waters.

Roth caught up with the others, yelling at them to keep moving. Jonah had Sam under one arm in attempts to help her keep up. Sam was crying and trying her hardest to make haste as more water made its way onto the ship.

Reyes was moving on her own with Alex, Grim and Whitman behind her.

Roth grabbed Grim by the shoulder. "Let's move! Go! Go!"

Katelyn heard Roth's voice and stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, the others running past her. She ran to Roth, grabbing him by the arms. "Where's Lara?!"

Roth pushed her to keep going, not answering her and looking down to break eye contact.

"Where is she?" She turned back around, only to be pushed forwards again. "Lara!"

She attempted to run past Roth, only to be grabbed by the waist.

"Lara!"

* * *

AN (again): So that was the beginning! Hope you enjoyed. I was on a roll tonight and didn't want to sleep, so I stayed up pretty late. Sorry if there's grammatical errors and sentences that just keep going and going and going. Let me know if I should continue this! I've got so many ideas for this one! :)


	2. Coastline and Casualties

**AN: **Sorry, this one's a little bit shorter, but I'm working on it! D:

**All For One**

_Chapter 2: Coastline and Casualties_

Bodies were laid carefully, yet quickly, on the wet sand. Some were bodies and some were corpses. At this time, you couldn't tell the difference. Some went from bodies to corpses before they were even rested on the shore. It was chaos.

"Hurry! Hurry!" One crew member said to another, while holding a fellow, unconscious crew member by the arms and legs. They made haste towards the beach, trying their hardest to move in the water that rested at their hips. Water consumed their lungs; they spit water out of their mouths recurrently so they could breathe in whatever oxygen they could.

"I can't feel my leg…" A crew member groaned as he was laid onto terrain. His leg was completely mangled; bone jutting from an open wound under his knee. The crew members that assisted him looked at each other emotionlessly, blinking to keep water out of their eyes. They didn't know what to tell him, especially when they knew getting help required mobility.

Another couple of crew members ran up. "This one might still be alive!" They swiftly placed another on the ground.

Thunder rolled over the cliffs.

A crew member called to Dr. Whitman, who was standing far from everyone. "Doctor!"

Whitman made eye contact, only to look away.

Alex ran up to the man who was unconscious. "What can I do?"

"He's been in and out!" One Endurance crew member yelled in response. "Just make sure he's breathing!"

Alex tried to his hardest to stay collected. He knew how to fix computers, not people. "Alright!" Alex placed an ear to the man's chest, but couldn't hear anything. He panicked. "No..uh, uhm.." He rolled his sleeve up and placed his pointer and middle finger against the man's neck. He wasn't breathing and didn't have a pulse. Alex has always been the whiz kid; the only lives he has ever saved were his buddies' lives when they played online games. What do people in movies do? CPR. That'll do. He stood up from his kneeled stance and started pressing on the man's chest. "Come on, come on… breathe, goddamn it!" No response.

"This one's bleeding out… put some pressure on it!" Reyes yelled to anyone who was able to help. The man whose leg was severed was breathing heavily, face whitening from blood loss and fear. Fellow members from the ship ran over, trying to bandage the wound with jackets and any materials they could come up with. "... Am I going to be okay ... ?" ...

* * *

Lara burst through the surface of the water, the tides pulling her back under over and over again. With all her strength, she attempted to get above the water and make it to shore. She continuously paddled with her arms and legs until she felt earth beneath her knees. Lara crawled onto the wet sand, falling to her back as she coughed up salt water that made her throat blister.

She heard yelling.

"Hello?!" The only light that could be seen was from the fire up on the cliffs. She knew people made it out safe and she needed help. Her whole body was numb from trying to make it out of the water. "Help!"

* * *

"I knew something like this would happen! Where the hell are we?" Whitman complained, pacing back and forth.

Reyes turned to him, "Come on, Doctor! Help us out here!"

"Here! I found whatever I could!" Katelyn, who went MIA while looking for supplies, was now back at the camp; helping tend to the man who had lost his leg. A crewmember grabbed a piece of wet material that Katelyn had brought over and proceeded to wrap it around the man's leg.

* * *

"Reyes! Jonah!" Lara called out, struggling to stand. "I'm here!" Once she got to her feet she looked around. What was this place? Did they make it to the Dragon's Triangle? Was _this_ the Dragon's Triangle? Yamatai? Himiko? The storms? Her curiosity was sparked, but not as much as her anxiety. Something didn't feel right and it wasn't the storm. The air seemed thick, but it wasn't the smog. It felt sinister. Lara was about to call for help again, but was stopped by a sharp pain. There wasn't anything in her line of vision anymore.

* * *

Sam, who was currently sitting down next to Jonah, stood up and walked to the side of the of the ledge. She crossed her arms and rubbed her elbow nervously with her thumb. Lara wasn't the only one who felt something malicious about this place. I mean, no one could feel pleased about this place at this period of time, but she felt this cold, uninvited feeling.

"Sam…" A hand was placed on her shoulder, making her slowly turn to face the owner.

Katelyn took her hand off of Sam's shoulder when she saw the sadness in Sam's eyes. It's devastating to see Sam upset. Maybe it's because she usually never is. "How're doing?"

"I'm fine…" She looked up and gave a counterfeit smile before walking past Katelyn and back to camp.

Katelyn watched Sam walk away from her. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say at that moment. Company is all she wanted, but she could tell Sam was bothered by this.

Katelyn's ears perked up as she quickly looked towards the shore. She narrowed her eyes to help see through the rain and harsh winds. It was just sand and wreckage. After scanning the coastline, she hesitantly walked back towards camp. No signs of Lara or anyone.

Such a weird feeling; she felt as if someone was there.

* * *

**AN:** Blah, I know this is starting out sooo slow, but I'm working up my plot. My whole intention of this fic is to portray the hard times of the crew members, Katelyn AND Lara. I wanted to add little things that I think tied in to the game (Reyes says a man is losing blood - gave him is own little part). Ya dig? Lots of that happening. It's gonna be like a 'oh that really happened in the game... that could work...' lol. It's going to get spicy. R&R.. it would be MUCH appreciated! P.S. Sorry for the word 'crew member' being used 390839420 times. They don't have names and I know, FOR A FACT, there's more than a couple of them! Haha


	3. SUB-CHAPTER -- KATELYN'S STORY

Hey guys! Let me just say: _THIS IS NOT A REGULAR CHAPTER, THIS IS A SUB-CHAPTER FOR KATELYN MASON'S CHARACTER_. It has been brought up to me, by a couple people now, that there wasn't enough of a character background or description for Katelyn, so I wanted to make one. I'm going to pretty much list everything about her so you can get a better idea of what kind of girl, fighter and survivor she is. I'm not going to list any weapons yet, since we haven't quite got there in the story, but by then you'll read what she gets yourself. If you have any other questions, whatever it may be, don't hesitate to PM me.

* * *

**FULL NAME:** Katelyn Brianne Mason

**AGE:** 20

**HEIGHT:** 5'4"

**WEIGHT:** 110 lbs.

**BUILD:** Slender, Athletic

**BLOOD TYPE:** O-

**HAIR COLOR:** Light brown w/ blonde lowlights

**EYE COLOR:** Hazel

**OUTFIT-**

**TOP:** Katelyn sports a thin, white, long-sleeved sweater that 'V' necks. (Lightweight) The sweater is a "body-suit"; the skin of her hips are visible above her shorts. (If you have played past Tomb Raider games you will know what that looks like).

**BOTTOMS:** Wears tan shorts (they're pretty short lol).

**SHOES:** Boots (similar to Lara's). She wears socks that run slightly over the top of the boots.

**EQUIPMENT** (thus far): A walkie-talkie.

** MISCEN:** Katelyn has her hair tied into a ponytail.

**PERSONALITY:** For being Lara's friend, she is very different from her. Katelyn is very outgoing and sarcastic. She sometimes let's her own personal opinion or judgement get in front of what the right thing to do is. She's the goof between her, Sam and Lara. She tries not to be a loose cannon, but sometimes she can't help it.

**BACKSTORY:** Katelyn Mason was born on September 6th to Barbara Anne Larson and Kurt Raymond Mason, a young unwed couple. They were married four years later after her mother graduated college. Once the two were officially graduated, they pursued their careers; one in marketing and the other in accounting. Barbara worked for three years and decided that she would rather stay home and be a homemaker instead of working.

The traditional, American girl had to pick up and move to Wimbleton, London when she was six, due to a job promotion given to her father. Surprisingly, she adjusted relatively quick. The only significant change was from her going from the classic, public school system to an all girls school: Abbingdon. That's where she met Lara. Lara was very shy and lacked friends since she was privately tutored from home; it was her first year (she was in the same grade). For a long time, Katelyn was Lara's voice. She would make Lara laugh and Lara would help her study. Unfortunately, Katelyn was expelled from Abbingdon for taking a pair of scissors to a girl's braids. Since they were already great friends, their parents had already met and were great friends themselves.

The Masons were invited to all of the Crofts' lavish dinner parties. That's when Katelyn was introduced to the Crofts' long time friend, Conrad Roth.

Fast forwarding to high school – Katelyn wasn't the studier and Lara wasn't the partier. The only subject Katelyn paid attention to was History (makes sense), but she did manage to pass all of her subjects. Katelyn always invited Lara to come out with her, but she always refused. She soon buckled down when she was caught hungover on a training day with Roth. That was surely a three mile run she would never forget, which was the point. As the two matured, so did their outlook and overall persona.

Both girls graduated with Honors and were accepted into Wimbleton University, College of the Arts. Katelyn wanted to major in the Art of Writing (Journalism) and Lara went to get a Bachelors in Art History. That's when they met Sam Nishimura, another American that came to major in Film and Media Production. Katelyn met Sam when she noticed her talking on her cellphone, without an accent. She asked if she was American and she said yes, so they stuck together. Katelyn intoduced Sam to Lara and their similiarities drove them together as well.

On the last day before break, before their last year of college, Roth asked Katelyn and Lara if they would be up to boarding a ship to seek out the lost island of Yamatai. Of course, with almost no hestitation, they said yes. They brought up the news to Sam, who lit up and informed them on how she was an ancestor of Himiko, the 'Sun Queen' and how it would be perfect to document, nonetheless. Katelyn mentioned the expedition to her professor, Dr. Whitman; a cocky man who was working on his own reality TV show and had love for asian history and cameras. He practically cornered her until she told him he could come. They all boarded a week later….

* * *

So, I know some facts might be off, but I'm going off of location and education from the older Tomb Raider games. I think the reboot totally wiped out what the other Tomb Raiders had set up for, but they didn't leave anything I could go off of. So this is what I did. It won't hurt anything, story wise.


End file.
